


Pointe Shoe

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballet, Body Worship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, nonsexual body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Chrome's feet hurt after each and every performance.





	Pointe Shoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Every evening, so late it should actually be called morning, Elena kisses Chrome’s feet. It’s a strange ritual, some would say, but what others think doesn’t matter when your lover only loves her feet for what they can do, but never for what they are. 

Elena was too tall to become a ballerina, Chrome the perfect size. The difference is so obvious, now. Chrome’s feet being decked out in purpling flesh and blackened toes is nothing new. 

Some days she has to ice them just to be able to fit into her pointe shoes. Cracked nails, blood in her shoe. 

It’s a ritual, between the two of them, cleaning Chrome’s feet, icing them, and kissing each and every toe, every night after a performance. It’s necessary, in a way, because Chrome hates her feet, and Elena loves every part of her. 

This is to remind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts ''Dance AU, Scars and Elena/Chrome''


End file.
